Forum:2010-07-21 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . "By the way, nice "death trap."" --Tarvek Top web comic? Please Vote for Girl Genius. ---- Marshmallows? Thats not what i thought , I thought Lucrezia was outside the room when she threw the switch , and why is she sounding more like aggy and being nice to Tarvek, and why would she trap herself in a death trap. STAY TUNED, this and more will be revealed in the next thrilling episode of "Agatha Heterodyne Girl Genius". Agathahetrodyne 20:14, July 20, 2010 (UTC) : That's why I wanted a map — I couldn't tell where she was. It wouldn't be a problem in a printed book, just turn the page, but when there's a two day gap it's frustrating to not be able to understand the physical situation. : We still don't know who is trapped in the lab (or where those sealed doors go). If there are a couple of unconscious people in with them then it will be hard to get everyone to escape, but if it's only the two conscious people it's easier to imagine how they could be helped out. Argadi 23:31, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :: When did you last hear "No power on earth can stop..." ??? Isn't that a formula for the solution? --Rej ¤¤? 02:29, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :: Zola/Lucreazia just went up through the hole in the ceiling, so the first people she will meet there is Zeetha and Higgs, I think she will be in trouble then. Agathahetrodyne 04:42, July 21, 2010 (UTC) : I was going to comment that we know Tarvek, at least, has to escape by meta-narrativity: without him Agatha would have only one boyfriend and we're not going to see that situation resolved so easily. Only a fair bit later did I realize that if Tarvek were the only one to escape, Agatha would have a much bigger problem. I guess I naturally think of Agatha as being so badass that her survival is never in question - or maybe Lucrezia wears the body so well I forget there's anyone else in there. Mskala 11:40, July 21, 2010 (UTC) : I still think Lucrezia is still in control, but she WANTS that body dead. No big deal to sacrifice the conciousness in it. theres still at least two out there. Skull the Troll 18:06, July 21, 2010 (UTC) well i think Lucrezia / Zola is headed straight towards Zeetha and Higgs so not a good escape route . Agathahetrodyne 15:51, July 21, 2010 (UTC) DAMMIT ALL TO HELL. You'll kill them in the end Lu. :( Synalon Etuul 19:19, July 21, 2010 (UTC) "I'll tell your OTHER selves..." Emphasis mine. Maybe this has been obvious to everyone else, but gee, sure does seem like a good reason to call it the Other.... Elmegil 06:10, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Perhaps the gun is s'more useful than Lu realizes. Undomelin 07:47, July 22, 2010 (UTC) : Groan. And kudo's. Well done. I had thought that with Lu's penchant for having her lab notes burnt, a source of marshmallows would make things all so much more jolly. Can't wait to see what Agatha and Gil come up with when they want to pillow fight. --Rej ¤¤? 19:03, July 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Heh, thanks. As for the pillow fight weapon, I suspect a Feather Duster might be brought to bear. Undomelin 07:25, July 23, 2010 (UTC)